


Jump

by Theblacksheep24



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblacksheep24/pseuds/Theblacksheep24
Summary: A short one-shot, pre-crash, and pre-Monica. Super fluffy.





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place when Maria is just starting to show she’s pregnant. So that would probably make it roughly around 1984. Also, I think Carol would be playing Van Halen’s 1984 album.

The dust kicked up on the road behind Carol’s Mustang as they fly down a desert highway. The B side of her favorite tape is playing and if she kept going at this speed she'll make it to the canyon before sunset.

That’s the place Carol likes to drive to get away for a bit. That’s where Carol and Maria can just be Carol and Maria. It’s where all the chaos and troubles of the word turn into background noise.

Carol moves her hand off the stick shift and feels Maria's hand move across her thigh. Carol smiles and turned to see Maria's smile through her aviators as the sun starts to lower itself behind her.

It shouldn’t surprise Carol, but she still gets excited when she feels her chest fill with warmth, every time she looks at Maria her breath catches in her throat. She laughs softly at her own thoughts and moves her hand to her thigh to hold Maria’s hand in her lap.

“Do you have any idea how crazy I am about you?” She asks Maria

“If I had to guess, as crazy as I am for letting you drive” Maria jokes but her eyes show a tenderness that Carol thinks, and hopes is dedicated just to her

"First off, I'm an amazing driver and you know that." Carol brings their joined hands up to her mouth and kisses Maria's knuckles through a smile before continuing "Secondly, I don't know how I found you, Maria Rambeau, how in this whole galaxy you and I met. But I promise you as long as you want me in your life, I will be."

Maria squeezes carols hand but can tell by Carol’s soft yet serious tone that she’s not done taking and that there’s so much emotion behind her voice Maria is sure what Carol’s about to say has taken some time for her to decided how to say it. That’s the funny thing about Carol, she is very quick, and a huge smart ass. But when it comes to words from her heart, when it comes to the soft words spoken in moments where it’s just them in their own world, Carol is always careful. 

“You are the best person I’ve ever met.” Carol takes a breath because she realized she had been holding it. “You made me believe in myself and realize why I fought so hard my whole life. You made me realize that all this fighting was for something far more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. You help me feel strong, you remind me why I want to make this world a better place because you remind me how amazing the world can be when I see it with you. I love you and everything that you are and ever will be Maria Rambeau.” Carol finished talking and Maria could tell that Carol's eyes were not dry behind the tint of her aviators but she wasn’t going to point that out.

Maria took her eyes off Carol and noticed they were approaching the canyon lookout they always seem to find themselves driving to. When Carol pulls off to the side of the road and turns off the engine, Maria takes Carol's head in her hands and turns her so she’s facing Maria. Maria removes Carol's sunglasses to look into her eyes. Carol usually likes to wear her glasses because her eyes are her biggest tell. She can keep a straight face and even tone almost all the time but one look in her eyes and her cover is blown, especially when it comes to Maria.

“Baby, look at me” Maria pleads softly as she brings her free hand to the side of Carol’s Head. Carol leans into the touch and lifts her eyes up to meet Maria’s.

“How do you look so beautiful with tears in your eyes?” Maria asks teasingly trying to soothe carols emotions.

Carol laughs and wipes her nose on impulse. “These aren’t tears, the airs just really dry out here.” She adds a dry chuckle at the end knowing neither Maria nor herself by that lame excuse.

“I know you’ve been told your whole life your emotions are what make you less than. But I want you to hear me when I say this to you, you’re emotions are what make you the best person I’ve ever met. You care so much I don’t know how a big heart is in your small body.” Maria smiles as Carol laughs softly. Carol’s eyes soften and Maria can tell she’s comfortable again, that even though Carol is very vulnerable right now, that she is letting Maria see her, all of her. 

"You are the best friend I never had, you're the partner I never allowed myself to think I needed, you are the goofiest, most loyal, love, I've ever known. Every day with you is an adventure. I know the future won’t be easy, but hell when has anything ever been easy for either of us.” Maria moved her thumb to wipe away the tears that had fallen earlier off Carol’s cheek.

“But with you by my side, I’ll never be afraid of anything.”

True to form when Maria looked into carols eyes she felt like the constellations that map the night sky. She felt like Carol was looking at her like she was her whole world. Time had stopped around them and they were in this moment forever.

Carol leaned across the console and kissed Maria softly. Maria returned her kiss and turned it deeper. Sighing when Carol snaked her arms around Maria’s waist pulling them closer.

When they broke for air, Carol kissed Maria’s forehead, nose, then lips before placing her hand on Maria’s stomach.

"I think we're going to be kickass moms," Carol said as her smile broke out and her nose crinkled with her eyes.

"Hell yeah we will be, baby," Maria said looking at Carol’s hand slowly rub comforting patterns in her small bump.

Carol raised her eyes up to Maria and kissed her gently before pulling back and smirking at her.

"Oh god, that's the look that means you're thinking about something and whatever it is, it’s going to make me roll my eyes” Maria laughed eyeing Carol, ready for whatever she was about to say. 

Carol scoffed. “All my ideas and thoughts are amazing so I have no idea what you’re talking about, but if you must know, I was just thinking what would sound cooler, ‘Carol Rambeau’ or ‘Maria Danvers.’”

Maria laughed and shook her head. “The air force is just now considering letting you and I fly and you want to talk about last names?”

“I’m just thinking, plus I know Carol Rambeau is cooler I just am too stubborn to not at least put up some fight” Maria smiles and nodded her head signaling carol to get out of the car so they could watch the sunset on the hood of Carol’s mustang.

"Okay well, when the time comes, I'd be honored for you to change your name so you can finally be cool," Maria said already feeling the look Carol was shooting her over the roof of the car as she pulls out the blanket and puts it on the hood.

“Whatever M, but I still have the cooler call sign” Carol replies as Maria walked around and sat on the blanket cover hood and patted the spot next to her for Carol to sit next to her.

Carol hops up and leans against Maria.

“Baby, your call sign sounds like a lame 70s superhero, but if you need to be in denial to feel better I’ll let you stay in denial.”

Maria takes the playful shove to her side and kisses the top of Carol's head.


End file.
